Con los ojos cerrados
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH AxL - Aragorn regresa después de caer al precipicio, y su charla con Legolas lo llevara a algo mas. :: Personaje Muere ::
1. Con los ojos cerrados

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Título: Con los ojos cerrados**

**Autor: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com o Jun para acá la raza.**

**Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn**

**Clasificación: PG-13 a NC17**

**Resumen: Una historia corta, basada en el regreso de Aragorn después de caer por el precipicio y su encuentro de esa noche con Legolas. Basado en la película. Inspirado por una canción de Gloria Trevi cuya letra adjunto al final.**

**Advertencia: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.**

**Con los ojos cerrados…**

****

Ambos, mortal y elfo se encontraban solitarios en el salón del trono a media noche después de que Théoden les había abandonado para descansar.

- Cuando te he visto llegar, cuando te he visto subir por las escaleras, mi corazón latió tan alegremente que creí que saldría de mi pecho. Me habías preocupado. – afirmaba Legolas con una sonrisa de suma alegría

- ¿En serio puedo preocupar a quién tiene el alma de acero forjado cual temible espada?

- Hablas de mí como si no fuera capaz de mostrar afecto. – respondió el elfo cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho y volviendo su mirada al fuego chispeante de la chimenea.

El salón estaba vació, y ningún testigo podía advertir la tristeza que invadía la mirada del elfo por mas que su vista fuera aguda.

- No he querido ofenderte querido amigo – contestó Aragorn poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Legolas y oprimiendo ligeramente, el simple contacto con él, le agradaba en demasía.

- He sido un tonto… - confesó el elfo con dulce sonrisa - Debes descansar, la noche ha caído e Isilme invita a dormir.

- ¿Deseas dormir? – preguntó Aragorn penetrándole con su mirada

- No deseo más que tu pronto reestablecimiento, buen amigo. – dijo Legolas con voz dulce y serena, tomó la mano de su amigo y la estrecho solemnemente – ahora es mejor que me retire a mi habitación.

- Aún no he terminado con usted, mi señor elfo. – afirmó Aragorn acarreándole hacia el con su mano.

- No veo en que más…

Legolas calló, sus labios fueron sellados en un fuerte impulso por otros deseosos de su calor, cerró los ojos y dejo que los brazos de Aragorn le rodearan la cintura atrayéndolo. Levanto las manos recorriendo sus antebrazos hasta encerrarle por su cuello. Labios secos y rasposos mordían y recorrían otros suaves y dulces, devorándolos.

Después de unos momentos de placenteros encuentros, en que uno se derretía en los brazos del otro, ambos rompieron su lazo buscando el aire faltante a sus pulmones.

- ¿Me extrañaste, Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn posando su frente con la del elfo, cerrando sus ojos, acarició el cabello de su amado mientras buscaba el aliento. - ¿Pensaste en mi?

- No hubo hora, minuto o segundo del día, en que mi corazón no se partiera ante tu recuerdo. He creído morir cuando una de mis mayores pesadillas se hiciera realidad.

- Extrañe tu calor, tu presencia y sobre todo esto, la miel dulce de tus labios.

Legolas abrió los ojos también, ante él, la muestra del más puro afecto brillaba en el pecho de su amado. ¿Cómo podría él competir ante tanto y ferviente amor? La pena le embargó al momento. Y se alejó del mortal.

- No soy digno de tan hermosos sentimientos, Aragorn, y la felicidad que me ilumina al verte vivo frente a mí, se ve opacada por el brillo de nuestro futuro incierto.

Aragorn comprendió lo que Legolas decía, tomó al Evenstar entre su mano y le observó por un momento para luego acercarse al rubio elfo.

- Si tanto se atormenta tu corazón ¿Por qué has sido tu quién me ha regresado este preciado símbolo?

Las palabras herían al elfo al sentirlas verdaderas.

- Por que sé que es lo único que te mantiene, que te reconforta y que te ayuda a seguir en este tortuoso camino.

Aragorn no podía mentir, bien era cierto que durante su caída y regreso, el recuerdo de Arwen le había brindado su apoyo, como si desde las lejanas tierras de Rivendel, el calor de su delicada mano le ayudara a sobrevivir.

- Arwen ha estado conmigo durante mis sueños y noches de fervor, ella ha sido mi guía y luz para llegar hasta aquí. – proclamó Aragorn deteniéndose a un paso de Legolas.

La espada se clavaba más en el corazón de Legolas y no quería llevar mas allá la conversación, el simple hecho de saberse que no era enteramente correspondido significaba una tortura insoportable y no quería que nadie atestiguase su pena.

- Ahora debo irme, no esta bien que quite tanto tiempo a quien llama con desesperación al descanso profundo.

- ¿Me dejaras ya? –preguntó Aragorn con voz mortificada - ¿No acompañaras tu, mis horas de sueño?

- Cómo no comparto tus recuerdos, no soy el apropiado a compartir tu descanso, así que…

- Legolas… - dijo Aragorn tomándole del brazo impidiéndole el paso – acompañe esta noche… - añadió suplicante

- No puedo, no es correcto… no es lo propio…

- ¿Desde cuando te importa a ti lo correcto y lo propio cuando es tu corazón quien lo manda? – preguntó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño.

- Vuelves nuevamente a ofenderme… comprendo que el cansancio ponga esas palabras en tus labios…

- ¿Y nos las quieres borrar con los tuyos?

Un nuevo beso fue robado al elfo, quien a pesar de su resistencia al principio, no pudo evitar corresponder a la boca de Aragorn. Y poco a poco fue dejándose llevar, entre la oscuridad de aquel refugio, a la pequeña y fría habitación que le habían asignado para su descanso.

- Aragorn… - dijo titubeando el elfo mientras observaba como el mortal se despojaba de su capa y poco a poco de su túnica raída.

Había asegurado la puerta, había sido sigiloso en su camino y ahora tenía al elfo frente a él, cercano a una cama, como tanto le había deseado desde esa noche que se había revelado ante el los sentimientos de Legolas.

- Legolas, tantas noches que hemos compartido, ¿y ahora dudas de una mas a mi lado? – dijo Aragorn acercándose a Legolas bañado por la luz de las candelas.

- ¿Por qué me sigues hiriendo? ¿Por qué no puedo alejar mi mente de ti? – dijo Legolas tratando desesperadamente de buscar una salida a su pesar.

- Dame el descanso que necesito.

- No soy yo a quien corresponde esa tarea.

- ¿Por sigues negándoteme? – pregunto Aragorn al borde la impaciencia - ¿Por qué no me muestras tu amor como otras noches?

- Por que tal vez sea nuestra última noche juntos, por que no sabemos si mañana estaremos juntos.

- Por lo mismo te deseo junto a mí. – dijo Aragorn rodeando con sus brazos la esbelta cintura

- No puedo.

- ¿Pero por que? ¡Dime una razón para que no puedas! – exclamó Aragorn atrayéndole con fuerza hacia él en su desesperación.

- ¡Yo no debo estar aquí! ¡Yo no quiero ser juzgado! ¡Ahora suéltame!

- Legolas ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ya no me amas?

Los ojos del milenario elfo se llenaron de profundo dolor, secos y intensos trataban de entender al mortal.

- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te amo? –preguntó Legolas seriamente ofendido.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te resistes a mi compañía?

- Aragorn… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Tu cuerpo, tu canto, tus besos y caricias, y si es posible, ese encuentro tan preciado que me has negado tantas veces.

Nunca el mortal mencionó su corazón, sus sentimientos y no recordaba alguna ocasión escucharle que le amaba. Siempre se dirigía a él por confort, consejo o cuidado, sus caricias en la noche le ayudan a sobrellevar la carga de su empresa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Y yo que podría darte aun más! ¡Y yo que secaría mi garganta de tanto canto que inundara tus noches! – exclamaba el elfo yendo hacia la puerta - ¡Y yo que daría mi vida en la pelea mas osada…! Y yo que arriesgaría mis manos en el fuego por abrazarte… Y yo que daría mi corazón sin… sin pedir nada a cambio.

Esa era la triste realidad para el elfo, el mortal no le amaba, sólo deseaba su cuerpo, su corazón ya era de alguien más, y él no figuraba en su futuro. Pero para su desgracia, él ya le había entregado su corazón, sin aun haberle entregado su cuerpo.

Aragorn le tomó con fuerza por detrás en los hombros jalándole hacia la cama, Legolas se resistió, pero el cuerpo no respondía cuando su corazón se encontraba encogido.

- ¡Ya Legolas! ¡Tú sabes bien que te deseo!… Tu cuerpo me es irresistible…

- ¡No! Aragorn, no deseo tu calor, no deseo tu compañía… - dijo Legolas irguiéndose con altivez en la cama

- Tu mismo acabas de decirlo…me amas y nada puedes hacer para remediarlo – afirmó triunfante Aragorn empujándole de nuevo lentamente hacia la cama.

Empezó a abrir su camisa descubriendo su pecho velludo, una que otra cicatriz se asomaba a su cuerpo y Legolas no recordaba ver sus pectoraleso alguna vez  a la luz de las velas tan de cerca. Nunca habían estado juntos más que algunas horas de descanso, en la que las caricias, besos y abrazos era lo único que compartían. Legolas aun no entregaba su cuerpo, aunque su corazón ya no le pertenecía.

- No Aragorn, no quiero esto… no lo deseo así…

- Legolas

Aragorn le beso con pasión, al principio gozando de la calidez de sus labios, de la suavidad de sus mejillas, repasando sus manos por ellas,  para luego transmitir un sin fin de sensaciones al tocar la punta de su oreja y terminar entre la sedosidad de su cabello.

- Déjate llevar Legolas…Se mío esta noche… - dijo Aragorn hundiendo su rostro en el delicado cuello.

- Aragorn…

Legolas ya estaba debajo del vigoroso pecho desnudo de Aragorn, sofocado por sus demandantes besos, absorto entre sus candentes caricias. Y el mortal empezó a besarle con brusquedad, como si el hambre le devorara y el fuera el exquisito manjar puesto ante sus ojos. El elfo no pudo luchar mas, cuando sintió los potentes brazos de Aragorn rodeándole impidiéndole el escape, una vez mas su cuerpo le traicionaba pues también anhelaba ese encuentro.

Y obedeciendo a su señor, se dejo llevar, dejó que las manos fuertes y calludas le despojaran de su túnica y ropajes, de sus botas hasta que la desnudez del perfecto cuerpo fue lo único que devoraba la vista del mortal.

- ¡Oh! Legolas… ¡Tu cuerpo es tan... perfecto!

¿Por qué no le podía decir por una sola vez que le amaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver en sus ojos más que lujuria y deseo? ¿Por qué no le podía mentir tan sola una vez haciendo su primera noche inolvidable?

Y más aun le hería cuando el mortal cayó a su lado usando nada más que la Evenstar en su cuerpo. ¿Tanto le quería humillar?

Pero Aragorn no veía su dolor en ese momento, colocado detrás del elfo, sus manos parecían tener vida propia, cuando recorrían las caderas del elfo, cuando se perdían en la suavidad de sus prominencias, cuando descubría poco a poco, la perfecta marcación de los músculos de sus brazos y pecho. Legolas se dejaba acariciar, cerrando los ojos trataba de encontrar algo de amor y ternura en esas manos rasposas.

Aragorn le empezó a besar la base del cuello por detrás, mientras su otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, había hecho a un lado el sedoso cabello rubio para poder dar besos en esa zona tan erógena. Bajaba lentamente besándole con ferviente adoración, y Legolas no pudo evitar dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Una mano del mortal le recorría el muslo desde arriba hacia abajo y detrás de él, la excitación del mortal se hacía presente cada vez que le atraía hacia si. No había duda de que esa noche Legolas no saldría de allí, sin haber perdido lo que durante tanto tiempo había guardado.

- ¡Oh, Legolas! ¡Eres absolutamente hermoso! ¡Te deseo tanto! ¡No sabes cuanto he anhelado este momento!…  - se escuchó decir a Aragorn con voz ansiosa.

El elfo no respondió, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, perdido entre su dolor y su deseo, ¿Cómo podía responderle cuando tales palabras le perforaban el alma? ¿Cómo podía dejar de sentir cuando él mismo deseaba experimentar el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de él?

- Legolas... deseo tu boca… dame tus besos…

Y Legolas volvió su cabeza lentamente, pero la mano demandante del mortal le hizo volverse con algo de dolor. Aragorn observó que el elfo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en el momento no le importo, el calor al sur de su cuerpo se hacia mas demandante, sin embargo el dulce sabor de la boca élfica, era algo que le gustaba disfrutar a cada momento.

Aragorn le besó desesperado, arrebatando el aire a Legolas, invadiendo sus labios con la lengua, recorriendo cada rincón húmedo del elfo. Y su mano no dejaba de subir y bajar por su cadera, no dejaba el cuerpo de Legolas en paz y deseaba sentir el miembro rígido en sus manos, pero prolongaba el contacto con esa parte por ser la primera vez para ambos.

- Legolas… hoy… esta noche, quiero que seas mío.

- Siempre he sido tuyo… - dijo el elfo en casi un suspiro sin que el mortal pudiera escucharle

- En todo la extensión de la palabra, Legolas… quiero sentirte mío… quiero que seas mío…

Legolas no respondió, volvió el rostro apagado para si mismo y aun seguía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de deshacerse de todos los pensamientos de repulsión hacia si mismo que le invadían en ese momento, tratando de entregarse como el mortal deseaba, de olvidarse de las palabras de Gimli, que le rogaban apartara esos sentimientos por el mortal, ya que pertenecía a alguien mas, tratando de no pensar en Arwen, fiel, dulce y amante de este hombre que estaba acariciándole.

- Legolas…

Y él seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras Aragorn recorría su espalda con sus besos y caricias, mientras sentía una pierna fornida invadiéndole entre las dos suyas. Sentía como los vellos de sus piernas le hacían experimentar sensaciones nuevas a su cuerpo, como Aragorn le apretó posesivamente, casi dejándole sin aire para que sintiera la forjada espada que se elevaba orgullosa, en busca de una certera vaina en donde encontrar calor y adoración.

- Legolas… - volvió a repetir el mortal bajando su mano y perdiéndola entre las carnosidades del elfo

Legolas abrió los ojos al sentir la invasión a esa zona tan privada, pero los cerró de inmediato imaginándose lo que se le esperaba. Nunca había sido tocado de esa manera tan especial, le agradaba el tacto y la cercanía de Aragorn, pero no por eso dejo de sentir un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, su primera vez, y con alguien que no le amaba, no era lo que él había soñado.

El índice del mortal empezó a friccionarse entre sus dos mejillas, haciéndole arquearse un poco hacia delante muy a su pesar.

- Legolas… quiero invadirte todo…

Aun no respondía el elfo, sabía que si le encontraba con la mirada, que si era capaz de sostenerla tan siquiera un segundo, su corazón se vendría hacia abajo, al darse de cuenta de cuanta lujuria podía encontrar en ese hombre. 

Y seguí frotándose contra él, y se alternaba entre el miembro rígido del mortal y el dedo que clamaba por su entrada.

- Legolas…

Aragorn absortó en su deseo, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, del ligero temblor de hombros de Legolas, de la rigidez absoluta que regía su cuello, de que en todo el tiempo en que estaba uno junto al otro, apenas había pronunciado palabra.

- ¿Legolas? – preguntó Aragorn preocupado, el elfo no se movía apenas, y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. – ¿Legolas?

Una sombra asomó a su mente, algo le invadió el corazón al ver el rostro inexpresivo del hermoso elfo en sus brazos, detuvo todo movimiento, y acercó su boca a su oído.

- ¿Legolas? ¿Qué te pasa, hermoso mío?

No respondió el elfo, un nudo estaba en su garganta y ya mucho había sufrido ofreciendo su incorrupto cuerpo para que ahora sus lágrimas le traicionaran también. Sólo trato de esconder su cabeza contra su brazo, y esperaba a que el dolor en su pecho disminuyera. ¿Tanto le deseaba Aragorn que se había olvidado de él? No le había tocado más que para invadirle, no le había besado más que por ferviente lujuria, pero nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su lado, le había tocado, le había hablado con ternura, con algo de amor y no de candente lujuria. 

¿Alguna vez trató de brindarle placer? ¿Alguna vez había vertido su semilla en él? No. Y aunque era la primera vez para ambos, era él, quien se encargaba en sus rápidos y furtivos encuentros de acariciarle, de complacerle, de llevarle al éxtasis y contemplar su cúspide, mientras, desde lo mas bajo de su ser, él trataba de esbozar una sonrisa al ver que su señor estaba complacido con su tarea.

- ¿Legolas? – volvió a preguntar el mortal - ¿No deseas mis caricias?

Un leve temblor de hombros le respondió a Aragorn mientras observaba como Legolas cerraba los ojos con mas fuerza tratando de evitar verter sus primeras lágrimas.

- Pero Legolas… ¿Qué te sucede?

Legolas tomó aliento, calmó su corazón tratando de traer sus mas ricos recuerdos, tratando de recordar la imagen de Aragorn cuando le besaba, cuando acariciaba su cabello y sonreía al escuchar sus canciones. Abrió los ojos.

- Nada mi señor… 

- Legolas… ¡Tú no quieres mis caricias!

- ¿Cómo dices eso, si tanto te amo? – preguntó Legolas con voz apagada.

- ¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

- Mi corazón anhela tanto pero…

Y Legolas estuvo a punto de estallar, fijo su mirada en la luz de la candela sobre la mesita de al lado tratando de concentrarse en ella.

- Dime la verdad Legolas – dijo Aragorn girándole y encerrándole entre su brazo - ¿Me amas?

El le miró, y su mirada empezaba a enturbiarse al fijar sus puros ojos azules en los grises y acerados del mortal.

- Sí, te amo – respondió Legolas sin vacilar un instante

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te sucede?

- Mi cuerpo es tuyo, mi alma es tuya, mi corazón sólo canta tu nombre pero tu…

Aragorn empezaba a comprender, o al menos así lo pensaba.

- ¿Es Arwen, no es así? –preguntó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño y remarcando las finas líneas de su noble rostro.

¿Arwen? Arwen no tenía la culpa de lo que él sentía, Arwen no sabía lo que su amado le hacía, Arwen no era la causa, si no él.

- No… no es ella…eres tú… - dijo Legolas bajando la mirada.

- Legolas…

- Lo siento, esto no debe ser… ¡Fui muy tonto! ¡Un estúpido! – exclamó el evitando su mirada en todo momento

Y Legolas trato de zafarse de los cálidos brazos que le ataban, pero le volvieron a encerrar.

- ¡No puedes dejarme así! – exclamó Aragorn enfadado

- Tú ya me has dejado muchas veces…

- ¡¿Qué?!

Aragorn escudriño entre sus recuerdos, tratando de evocar alguna vez en que él… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No encontraba nada!

- Tal vez esto nunca debió ser, tal vez esto es un error, yo no debo de estar aquí... tu no me quieres, tu no me amas y no me merezco que tu…

- Legolas…no digas eso… - dijo Aragorn acariciándole el cabello mientras se lo apartaba del rostro.

- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Sólo me estás utilizando!

- ¡Legolas!

- ¡Déjame ir o termina de una vez lo que has empezado! – exclamó Legolas con la mirada húmeda y la voz apagada - ¡Yo no deseaba que así fuera!… pero si así lo deseas… mi cuerpo es todo tuyo… ¡Tómalo!

Aragorn se quedo petrificado. Toda esa información le caía como un balde de agua fría, él deseaba al elfo, pero no sabía si así, no sabía… No sabía que Legolas aun se conservaba intacto y mas aun que le amaba, no sabía muchas cosas y todo eso de una manera u otra le afectaba. Y Legolas aprovecho esa oportunidad, para escapar de su abrazo, para tomar su túnica, sobreponérsela y salir en la oscuridad de la noche con el corazón destrozado.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ahora bien, ¿le sigo? ¿O mejor así le dejó? No soy buena con encuentros slasheros de este tipo, pero hago mi primer intento con deditos y demás cosas incluidas… Reviews, si no así se queda…^_^_

"Con los ojos cerrados" – Gloria Trevi

Todos quieren que me aleje de él,  

Que es de lo pero y no me quiere bien 

Dicen que me envuelve el cerebro 

Con el fin de enredarse en mi cuerpo 

Debo confesar que cuando él me besa 

El mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza 

Cierro los ojos y siento su aliento 

Mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento 

Y le creo, le creo, le creo, 

Le creo cuando dice te quiero 

Le creo que su amor será eterno 

Le creo que es el hombre mas bueno 

Le creo que la luna es de queso 

Y si el me diera otro beso 

Que más da si me miente 

Yo...le creo 

CORO: 

Con los ojos cerrados iré tras de el 

Con los ojos cerrados siempre lo amare 

Con los ojos cerrados yo confío en el 

Con los ojos cerrados yo le quiero creer 

(SE REPITE) 

¡Le voy a creer! 

Ellos dicen que yo no puedo ver 

Que el amor me ciega cuando estoy con el... 

No me fijo que el no tiene dinero 

Dicen que el es malo y que yo soy su juego 

Debo confesar que cuando él me besa 

El mundo da vueltas dentro de mi cabeza 

Cierro los ojos y siento su aliento 

Mi sangre quema cualquier pensamiento 

y le creo, le creo, le creo…


	2. Take my breath away Character Death

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Título: Con los ojos cerrados**

**Autor: Vania Hepskins vaniah2000@yahoo.com o Jun para acá la raza.**

**Pareja(s): Legolas/Aragorn**

**Clasificación: NC17, casi R, digo, es demasiado Porno para mi gusto, y me tape los ojos al escribirlo, creo que de allí el título…=_= Muy gráfico, extremo limonero… Directita al infierno… snif… **

Escuchad "_Take__ My breath Away", del soundtrack de Top Gun desde los dos asteriscos._

**Resumen: Una historia corta, basada en el regreso de Aragorn después de caer por el precipicio y su encuentro de esa noche con Legolas. Basado en la película. **

**Advertencia: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre/hombre, mas bien hombre/elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.**

**2.Take**** my breath away…**

****

Y Legolas entró a su habitación, Gimli no había sido tan afortunado, su estatus de príncipe le había hecho ganar una de las mejores habitaciones, mientras el enano, conservaba una más pequeña pero suficiente para albergar a tan valiente guerrero.

- ¡Qué estúpido puedo ser! Aun sigo imaginando que el podría amarme, soy un completo idiota al albergar mis sueños en el…

Y Legolas se despojó de su túnica, su demás ropa la había dejado allá, en la habitación del mortal, pero aun conservaba un cambio en su equipaje. Se sentó en la cama, completamente desnudo y acabado, abatido, tratando aun con todas sus fuerzas de no verter ninguna lágrima por él. No valía la pena, si él no le amaba, no debía de sufrir por eso. Pero dolía. Y mucho.

Se había ofrecido al mortal por entero, y éste, en el ultimo momento, después de confesarle su frustración, le dejo de tocar. Mejor así. Ya no tendría por que soportar mas de sus besos, sus caricias y abrazos, con esto, seguramente Aragorn estaría enojado con él, terriblemente enojado al dejarle así, en su cumbre. Con eso, sería suficiente para que no le volviera a buscar, para que no le volviera a hablar más que lo necesario. Mejor así.

Mejor así.

Entonces, si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si estaba haciendo un bien al alejarse de él, ¿Por qué su corazón sufría? ¿Por qué su cuerpo aun reclamaba sus besos y sus caricias? ¿Por qué aun deseaba escuchar de sus labios cuan bello era, cuan perfecto era todo su ser…? Sentir sus manos, sus labios… 

Pero tendría que aprender a vivir ya sin él. Y era mejor ahora, mucho mejor, ya que pronto terminaría esta batalla, pronto, y no le cabía la menor duda, sería triunfador sobre todo el mal, y se levantaría en el pueblo de Gondor como el Rey de los Hombres, y a su lado, como siempre ha sido, es y será, la mas bella de las elfas que habitaban aun Tierra Media, la hermosa Arwen.

Así debía de ser, si ya lo sabía desde un principio ¿por que no lo evitó? Entró en la cama, protegiéndose con sus suaves telas, y a diferencia de la serenidad con que dormía otras noches, boca arriba, admirando y perdiéndose entre las estrellas, esa triste noche dormiría boca abajo tratando de aplastar el dolor en su pecho.

Aragorn mientras tanto, absorto en sus pensamientos, recapacitaba en todo lo que había sucedido, en lo que Legolas le había dicho en pocas palabras y gestos. Tomó una resolución después de unos minutos, pero antes de salir sintió ahogarse, algo le pesaba y no sabía la razón, la bata era lo único que lo envolvía, sobre su pecho aun brillaba majestuosa, la prenda de amor de la hermosa Arwen, la tomó entre su puño de acero y estiró de ella hasta romper la cadena, la contemplo por un segundo antes de colocarle en la mesa junto a la cama. 

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y advirtió que todo se encontraba en tensa quietud aguardando por el siguiente día tan difícil que les esperaba.

Entró a la habitación contigua asegurándose de no captar la atención de su amado.

Legolas sintió una mano en su hombro, un susurró en su oído y su nombre dicho con mucha énfasis.

- Aragorn vete de aquí.

- Legolas, amor mío…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No quiero tu compañía.

- ¿Me rechazas?

Legolas hizo una mueca imperceptible, Aragorn le atrajo un poco más hacia si y le beso el hombro sin dejarle apartarse

- ¿No podría pasar la noche contigo? – preguntó temeroso.

- No – respondió el elfo secamente

- Por favor... me acostumbré a tu calor – dijo Aragorn hincando su barbilla rasposa en su hombro.

- No necesitas de mi, tienes buen abrigo y fuego en tu habitación

- Yo no quiero ese abrigo... no quiero mas abrigo que tu cuerpo – declaró Aragorn cerrando los ojos y volviendo a besar su hombro

La delicada fragancia natural del elfo, le confortaba, el blondo cabello rozando su mejilla le acariciaba y el sólo hecho de saberle desnudo a su lado le empezaba a embriagar los sentidos. Tenía su mano izquierda apretando el pecho del elfo hacia sí. Legolas no hacía ningún movimiento y trataba de contener la respiración. 

- ¿Aragorn? – preguntó Legolas después de unos momentos.

- ¿Mmmh?

- ¿Podrías marcharte? Deseo descansar, mi sueño se retrasa.

- Duerme entonces.

- No puedo si estás aquí.

- ¿Por qué? Antes no te molestaba ese hecho. Yo dormiré aquí, así, a tu lado… - respondió Aragorn acomodándose mas cerca de él.

- No, por favor, retírate

- No.

Aragorn volvió a apretarle un poco mas dispuesto a no dejarle ir, Legolas estaba por asirse de la orilla de la cama, incómodo por su posición, por la mano del mortal, que se deslizaba por su pecho, ya estaba haciendo responder a su propio cuerpo, deseaba tomar valor y obligarle a marcharse, y si no podía lograrlo sin hacer escándalo, otras medidas tendría que tomar.

- No te vayas – suplico 

- ¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó Legolas zafándose por un momento de su abrazo para después ser tomado por dos manos a cada lado de su cintura. Ya estaba sentado y sólo la sábana blanca cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

- ¡Legolas!

- Ya te había dicho, y lo repito nuevamente – dijo en tono suave y serio - deseo el reposo, pero no a tu lado. Mi corazón se siente atormentado por tus caricias y tus besos. Ya no deseo mas tormento, ya no deseo…

Legolas estaba dándole la espalda a Aragorn, y no, no iba a permitir que viera sus lágrimas, hasta el momento no las había vertido y no iba a ser por el por quién su corazón lloraría. No ante él, no si aun deseaba ostentar con orgullo su título de guerrero, pero las batallas del corazón son simplemente más dolorosas que las guerras entre naciones.

Legolas levantó la cabeza, la giró a su izquierda y comentó:

- Hazme el favor de marcharte. No te quiero aquí. Lo que hubo o hay entre nosotros, no volverá a suceder.

- ¡Legolas! – exclamó Aragorn tomando asiento en la cama visiblemente furioso – ¡No quiero que lo nuestro termine!

- ¡Nunca hubo nada, ni siquiera empezamos! – exclamó Legolas poniendo su mirada al frente.

- ¡Por qué tú no quisiste! – respondió Aragorn poniéndose en pie

- ¡Yo deseo ser amado! ¡Y contigo no es posible, una relación de uno solo no durara mucho! – exclamó Legolas poniéndose en pie cubriéndose con la manta que les cubría.

- ¿Por qué dices que no te amo? – preguntó Aragorn frunciendo el ceño - ¿No estoy contigo todas las noches, no te preferí a ti encima de la hermosa dama Eowyn? ¿No estoy aquí?

- ¡Tú deseas sólo mi cuerpo, no me amas!

- ¡No digas eso, Legolas por favor! – dijo Aragorn visiblemente ofendido.

- ¿Me amas? ¿Me amas tanto como yo a ti, a renunciar a todo, a tu vida, a tu familia… a Arwen…?

Legolas estaba pálido mas su voz nunca se alzó, y la de Aragorn a pesar de estar furioso, se mantuvo hablando en más que un suspiro.

- Yo no podría renunciar a… Legolas, sabes que es mi destino…

- Lo sé… - contestó Legolas sin permitirle terminar.  – con eso me dices todo.

Bien sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, pero las mantuvo, hizo todo lo posible por sostener la mirada sin quebrar su corazón. El necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba oírlo de voz de él, y ahora que lo había escuchado podría dejar a su corazón morir poco a  poco.

- Sal de aquí… por favor.

Aragorn tomó su túnica que estaba en el suelo, se la puso sin dejar de observar al elfo, el cual, había desviado la mirada para no contemplar ese cuerpo que le hacía hervir en nuevas sensaciones. 

Legolas aun seguía pálido y con el corazón destrozado, pero era mejor así y el lo sabía.

Aragorn, de pie ante él, ante el hermoso elfo envuelto en una sabana, ante Legolas pálido y con los ojos vidriosos, tan bello y sublime como la luna reflejada en el río. Como la noche en Lothlorien, como el abrazo al llegar, como sus besos en las noches frías de Moria.

- No. Legolas – dijo Aragorn tirando la túnica lejos de él

Legolas contuvo el aliento asombrado por la reacción, Aragorn se le acercó y con fuerte resolución tomó a Legolas en sus brazos, le robó el aliento, le beso y le abrazaba como si fuera la ultima vez, su beso, rudo y apasionado del principio se convirtió en suave y placentero al elfo. Pero no era justo, no le parecía bien entregarse sin amor.

"_Eso no, por favor así no…_"

Con sus manos en los hombros de él, trato de apartar a Aragorn, pero el beso se hacía más intenso, la mano en su cintura se aferraba a ella ciñéndole la túnica, mientras la otra no dejaba voltear su cabeza y hacia que sus mejillas sintieran el rozar de la barba del mortal.

- Mmmfff… no… Arag… vete…

Aragorn sabía que si en verdad Legolas no quisiera eso, fácilmente le podía derrotar, era un elfo, con fuerza muy superior a él, pero igualmente con un corazón más sensible y amante que el de un simple mortal. Así, tenía una habilidad en contra pero un sentimiento a favor. Allí mismo, sabría si el amor que tanto prodigaba Legolas era verdadero.

Y así resultó que el corazón venció a la voluntad, poco a poco los esfuerzos fueron decayendo, haciéndose menos, ya no sentía las manos del elfo tratando de apartarle, ya no salían de su boca palabras entrecortadas, ni su cabeza trataba de girar evitando el contacto de sus labios. 

En cambio, el abrazo fue mutuo, sutil y ligero, las manos blancas y delgadas de Legolas bajaron de sus hombros a sus brazos, acariciándole de arriba abajo delicadamente, tratando de no dejarse llevar.

Legolas apretó los ojos, y con su voluntad destruida se entrego a él. Se dejo guiar, lentamente a la cama, mientras sus cuerpos se buscaban el uno al otro, el pecho velludo de Aragorn pegándose al suyo, pequeños pasos, besos apasionados, abrazos fuertes.

Así abrazados, sentía como una mano acariciaban su cabello, levanto la cabeza y Aragorn le besó el cuello, repaso con su lengua su oído izquierdo, y sentía lo fuerte que retumbaban sus corazones al compás.

- ¡Ah! Por favor... no me lastimes.... Aragorn....

- Ven, hermoso mío.... Déjame enseñarte los placeres que encierra tu cuerpo y el mío.

- Aragorn....

Con ambas manos Aragorn le tomo por las muñecas y poco a poco sin dejar de aprisionarle fue subiendo por sus brazos hasta que al llegar a la mitad de ellos le encerró en un fuerte abrazo, mientras estampaba en los finos labios un profundo beso. Legolas vaciló, sintió la firmeza del miembro de Aragorn rozando el suyo y entendió que no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. Poco a poco sin dejar de besarle, Aragorn le guío hasta la cama y tumbándole cayó a un lado de él.

- Por favor.... – fue todo lo que dijo Legolas al sentir que los labios de Aragorn bajaban por su cuello.

- Amor mío, no te resistas.... 

- Pero....

- Sshhh....

Aragorn besaba su cuello y subió poco a poco con la punta de su lengua hasta la oreja puntiaguda causando un leve temblor en el elfo. Sus manos no estaban ociosas, y mientras una sujetaba al elfo por la cintura,  la otra se deslizaba por el varonil pecho del elfo en busca de sus pezones. Y les empezó a pellizcar delicadamente para despertar el ansia y deseo en su amado.

Las manos de Legolas, una aprisionada debajo de su mismo cuerpo y la otra encerrada en la fuerte mano izquierda del mortal.

Un gemido salió de boca de Legolas, pues la vista a sus ojos era demasiado pasional para el, veía el velludo brazo de Aragorn rodeandole, y como esa mano le pellizcaba y rozaba una y otra vez el pecho, a la derecha de el, un cuerpo desnudo, musculoso y sensual, iba mostrando poco a poco la excitación que sentía. En su oreja el aliento de Aragorn le hacía cerrar los ojos en deleite, la pequeña mordida que dio en la punta fue el comienzo de la perdida de su voluntad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, volvía a caer en sus redes, y temblaba débilmente, por tanto deseo que empezaba a experimentar y por el miedo de la primera vez.

Sintió una mordida en su cuello, que le hizo inclinar un poco la cabeza, luego la mortal boca paso a la suya conteniendo su aliento, la barba de él le rozaba la fina piel, pero el contacto era exquisito. Se dio cuenta que la mano ya no estaba mas en su pecho y que había detenido su camino en su cintura, frotándole, acariciándole a penas con las puntas de los rasposos dedos. Sus labios eran torturados con la lengua suplicante por albergue, poco a poco sentía como el mortal succionaba toda la miel de su boca, como le demandaba por entrada y cuando así logro su objetivo, la lengua le recorrió en cada rincón mientras la mano no le dejaba de acariciarle. 

Ahora ya había una respuesta, y estaba nervioso de que Aragorn se diera cuenta, pero el mismo lo deseaba, deseaba ser suyo, que su cuerpo obtuviera alivio, pero de nuevo, la culpa de caía en su mente, amado sin amor. La mano se detuvo, y los besos también, no quiso abrir los ojos por que el movimiento de la cama le decían que el mortal había cambiado su posición.

- ¡Ah! 

Fue lo único que escuchó, una exclamación de sorpresa y se imaginaba que podía ser.

- Amado mío, veo que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

Y Legolas se ruborizó rápidamente. Giro su cara a la izquierda para evitar la mirada de deseo que tendría su amante.

- Vamos mi amor, es lo que deseaba, ¿tu no?

- Esto es injusto tu no me....

Pero las palabras fueron acalladas. Había abierto los ojos para responder al mortal pero no le encontró de pie junto a el, sintió unas manos en sus tobillos que apartaban una pierna de la otra. Aragorn hincado entre ellas sonreía al contemplar la flecha erguida.

- ¡Ah.... Aragorn! 

Aragorn no apartó la vista de su objetivo y aun pudo Legolas descubrir como se lamía el labio superior para después morder el inferior con fuerte resolución. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero no esperaba sentir su lengua húmeda en su pezón derecho, sentía como la punta le daba vueltas por su areola sonrosada, haciendo contener la respiración a Legolas. Luego sintió como su lengua subía y bajaba lentamente por esa área, para después sentir pequeños chupetones en la tetilla endurecida, suaves succiones que hicieron al elfo inclinarse un poco a la izquierda para ofrecer mejor su pecho a Aragorn, quién colocó su mano en la espalda de Legolas para sostenerle.

- Mmmm…

El sonido de satisfacción de Legolas saco una sonrisa de Aragorn que disfrutaba chupando esa piel tan suave, luego no pudo contenerse y le mordió suavemente, estirando el pezón un poco más cada vez, sus labios enviaban sensaciones de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo de Legolas, y sentía que su miembro se empezaba a lubricar y si era posible se erguía un poco mas.

Aragorn sintió la punta húmeda del elfo en su estómago, reaccionando su propio miembro al suave contacto, y la sensación de satisfacción que le embargo al constatar que la humedad empezaba a florecer en la torre élfica, era apabullante, pero no dejo sus maniobras, no, quería estimular mas al elfo haciendo su primera vez inolvidable, y mientras se sostenía con la mano izquierda al costado del elfo, con la otra encerró con su puño de acero el miembro rígido de Legolas y empezó a bombear delicadamente.

- ¡Ah! Aragorn – exclamó Legolas levantando las manos como para detenerle, su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo y emoción.

- Ssssh…

Y terminando de hablar atacó al otro pezón chupándole con docilidad mientras su mano seguía ejercitándose… Legolas frunció el ceño al concentrarse en las atenciones que recibía, era tan desbordante la cantidad de sensaciones que emanaban. Ese éxtasis al que le estaban enviando le hacía jadear más rápido.

La boca de Aragorn recorrió los dos pezones erectos de un lado a otro, primero con vaporosos besos, luego con la lengua para bajar por el centro de su pecho hasta su vientre, donde estampo más besos sin dejar de brindarle caricias preciosas a su órgano viril.

Legolas apretó los labios y sus manos bajaron para arrugar las sábanas de su cama, lo que sentía le estaba volviendo loco y se obligaba a si mismo a no dejar escapar ningún gemido que pudiera ser escuchado por otros oídos tan finos como los de él.

Pero Aragorn ya no tuvo más piedad, se lamió el sabor exquisito de Legolas, se irguió sobre sus rodillas para ver el agua nueva cubrir la cima de su compañero, brillando ante la luz de la vela chispeante a su lado, observó como la punta rosada sobresalía del resto de la piel. Su mano subía y bajaba sin dejar de ofrecer una leve presión que sabía por experiencia propia le complacería a su elfo. Contemplo con una sonrisa, el rostro expresivo de Legolas, que con ojos cerrados, cabeza ladeada y labios entrecerrados, trataba de no gemir.

"_Un poco mas…" pensó Aragorn. _

Así que se inclino de nuevo hacia el vientre de Legolas, y bajo con su lengua un poco antes de la torre que se encontraba a su merced, se detuvo, abrió un poco mas las piernas de Legolas, puso pecho en la cama y su cabeza erguida frente a la gran majestad de la torre élfica. 

Escuchó un leve jadeo, y en vez de allanar la torre, bajo a los capullos oscuros que sostenían el miembro, les beso primero con absoluta reverencia, "_a un príncipe se le tenía que tratar con respeto_". Después les lamió lentamente, primero uno para pasar sin despegarse ni un momento al otro. Legolas sintió morirse cuando Aragorn engulló gentilmente uno, succionando levemente el derecho, esa sensación tan desconocida para él, el rubor invadió su rostro al darse cuenta que Aragorn le complacía de esa manera olvidándose absolutamente de si mismo.

No pudo evitarlo, abrió los ojos  y no le dio tiempo más que de mirar esos cabellos negros moviéndose lentamente, de un lado a otro, chupando con deseo, la coraza que guardaba la perla líquida de su amor.

- Aragorn… Ah… Aragorn…

Él no respondió, su garganta exigía que sus demandas fueran acalladas, y así, la mano se retiró para ser suplida con la boca del mortal. Primero la punta, succionándola con delicia, retirando todo elixir divino de allí, reemplazándole con su saliva. Finalmente, toda la torre fue desaparecida desde su punta hasta su base sin previo aviso, Legolas dejo escapar un gemido fruto de su deseo.

La mano derecha del elfo subió para cerrar sus ojos, como si temiera por sus actos, eso no estaba bien y lo sabía, pero no podía negar que la sensación era absolutamente celestial, algo que nunca en sus más de 2900 años había experimentado. ¿Cómo es que no le habían advertido de tal infierno celeste? Tanta crueldad era exquisita, su cuerpo entero gritaba por mas, pero no sabía como era esto posible. Su corazón le latía incontrolable, y pensó que todos en Cuernavilla podían escucharle.

La presión que los labios del mortal ofrecían a su miembro era indescriptible, aun tenía la tentación de bajar su mano para prolongar la sensación que obtenía al engullir por completo su piel.

Aragorn lo sabía, y a pesar de alguna que otra arqueada irreverente, trato de complacerle, engullendo hasta al final lo mas que podía a su amante, para después subir orgulloso a la punta de la torre, donde se proclamaba victorioso con el gemido delirante de Legolas.

"_Bien, es tiempo de pensar un poco mas en mi… además… "_

Aragorn bajo nuevamente a los capullos, sin abrir los ojos, busco por instinto, como buen montaraz, la entrada que sin lugar a dudas estaría al final de su camino, tomó las piernas del elfo con sus dos manos sin erguirse, las doblo un poco, para continuar con su lengua trazando el camino prometido.

- No… Aragorn… ¿Qué haaaa….?

La pregunta del elfo fue respondida cuando sintió una punta húmeda y pertinaz tocando a su puerta. No podía equivocarse Legolas, el montaraz había encontrado la senda que nunca en su vida perdió.

Inconscientemente Legolas levanto un poco más su cadera, para ofrecerle desinhibido, el acceso que tanto anhelaba, no sabía por que, pero eso le estaba llevando mas y mas hasta un límite que él mismo desconocía. Primero la lengua rozando caprichosamente todo su escroto hasta fundirse en su puerta. Así varias veces, y cuando sentía que el mundo terminaba para él, Aragorn volvía recorrer el camino. Luego algo extraño le invadía, duro y mas grueso que sus flechas penetraba su cuerpo, abriéndose camino lentamente causándole dolor.

- ¡Oh! No sigas… por favor... me duele… - dijo Legolas con voz quebrada y dolida

- Sólo un poco de dolor, amor, no temas, un poco antes de que veas la luz…

- Aragorn no…

Legolas trató de cerrar sus piernas, de evitarle el camino pero Aragorn le detuvo, su boca se volvía a aplicar en su miembro que seguía erguido y esta vez succionaba con más rapidez. Legolas gemía entre el dolor de aquella invasión y el placer de su deseo. Poco faltaba para que llegara al fin, para que conociera el lugar prometido. Conociendo por el rostro contraído de placer que presentaba Legolas, Aragorn sabía que el punto se acercaba, pero aun no, aun no era el tiempo, detuvo un el paso lentamente mientras un dedo mas se añadía a la abertura.

- ¡Oh! Aragorn… duele… no…

Más atenciones a la torre, asediada por la boca hambrienta del mortal, subiendo una y otra vez por toda su longitud, mas gemidos acallados, mas sofocación, el pulso se elevaba y Aragorn sentía la presión de su cuerpo sobre su miembro totalmente preparado para allanar la morada élfica.

Aragorn se irguió un poco, los dedos penetraban lentamente un poco mas, tratando de encontrar el punto de placer al llegar al final, allí debía hacerle explotar al elfo, allí deseaba el enfundar su espada una y otra vez.

- Mmmm

Fue el gemido que le hizo saber al mortal que había llegado, lentamente saco los dedos para unir un tercero que hicieron abrir los ojos a Legolas. El dolor se reflejaba en ellos puesto que una gota de sudor bajo por su sien.

- No… no…

- Ya, mi amado Legolas, siente como te invado…

- Aragorn…

Siguió hasta enviar al paraíso a su amado elfo, y seguía una y otra vez con cadencioso movimiento.

- ¡Aaaahh!

- ¿Te gusta amor mío?

**

Cerró los ojos Legolas, el dolor y placer se mezclaban y tanto sentía el deseo de continuar así como que saliera de el. Unos momentos bastaron para darse cuenta que la boca del mortal le había abandonado ya hacia tiempo.

- Seremos uno solo… como siempre debió haber sido …

Aragorn sacó la mano, y Legolas se sintió tan desamparado y solo que la frustración se dibujo claramente en su rostro. El mortal lo advirtió, y sonrió, pero no debía perder tiempo, el portal estaría abierto sólo por poco tiempo si nada le mantenía así.

Le inclino hacia un lado, su pecho velludo una vez se frotó contra la suave piel de la espalda de Legolas, Aragorn observó su propio miembro erecto en sus manos, y verifico que la lubricación se hubiera dado, poco a poco recorrió el camino usando su órgano, su mano le guió, y la punta llamó al portal. Aragorn beso a Legolas en su cuello y en su hombro, Legolas no entendía por que habían variado de posición, pero disfrutaba los besos y las caricias, pero aun necesitaba algo mas que le había abandonado.

Aragorn entro poco a poco, invadiéndole y sintiendo el cuerpo rígido de Legolas contenerse, no le estaba permitiendo la entrada puesto que los músculos se contraían. Le beso la nuca, los hombros, haciendo al elfo estremecerse de placer y miedo absoluto, su mano subió y bajo por el órgano del elfo brindándole satisfacción y seguridad.

- Amor, no temas, sólo dolerá un poco…Ya estás preparado…

- No, Arag…

El mortal le invadió en un suave empujón, que se abrió camino a pesar del gemido de dolor del anfitrión., y allí se detuvo dándole tiempo a su amante a que se acostumbrara a su miembro. Una lágrima cayó por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo de Legolas, pero el mortal no pudo advertirle. Poco a poco sintió su piel desgarrada, y Aragorn moviéndose, lentamente, poco a poco. Legolas respiró, no sabía que placer podía encontrar en ese dolor agudo que le provocaba su amor, ¿Cómo podría soportar ese infierno?

- Oh! Misericordioso Valar… esto…

- Calma amor...

Aragorn le beso, y no dejaba de maniobrar en su miembro, le daba satisfacción por que no quería asustarle, nunca trataría de hacerle daño su príncipe elfo, nunca podría verle sufrir por su culpa, pero este sentimiento, que iba más de la atracción física, tal vez se convertía en algo más. 

Por que el mortal disfrutaba de la plática con Legolas, de sus consejos y regaños, de sus observaciones y halagos, Legolas estaba allí cuando le necesitaba, le protegía, uno y otro hacían tan buen equipo que no podía vislumbrar su vida sin él. ¿Sería eso amor? ¿Ese sentimiento de desear abrazarle y besarle? De escuchar su canto en la noche, de sentir la piel en sus manos. De extrañarle si le perdía de vista unos segundos, de invadirle los celos de que alguien mas le mirara, que con alguien mas hablara, de que alguno le halagara, de las sonrisas que arrancaba a los demás.. El miedo a perderle… ¿Sería eso amor? El podía estar feliz si le tenía recostado a su lado, si sentía su cabeza en su pecho, si él mismo escuchaba el palpitar de su milenario corazón.

Poco a poco los músculos de Legolas se relajaron, la invasión ya no le molestaba tanto y su dolor y placer entremezclados le producían una amalgama emocional sorprendente, siempre deseaba estar así, en sus brazos, rodeado de su calor, aturdido con sus besos, complacido con sus caricias, protegido con él, sentirse verdaderamente suyo. 

Pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, y su cabello caía a su lado para ocultarle, era tan hermoso lo que sentía, pero tan triste al no saberse amado, ¿nunca le llegaría a amar? Estaba detrás de él, y la boca le recorría la oreja, le susurraba palabras tiernas mientras el miembro entraba y salía lentamente llegando una y otra vez a su punto celestial, sacándole gemidos que nunca pensó emitir,  sentía el brazo debajo de su cuello rodeándole, sin saber como había llegado hasta allí, mientras la otra mano le acariciaba su miembro.

Mientras sentía todo aquello, pensaba en su amor hacia él, en el dolor al haberle perdido, ¿soportaría perderle de nuevo, pero ahora sabiéndole vivo junto a Arwen? No podría hablarle, ni besarle, no sentiría sus brazos en su cintura, nada de aventuras, ningún recorrido, simplemente un regreso triste a Mirkwood. Nada mas, nunca amado y con el corazón destrozado.

Y el punto llegaba, y él se asustó, tenía miedo, todo era tan hermoso, todo era tan perfecto que no deseaba que terminara, esa luz le invadía y la calidez que sentía le agradaba, Aragorn estaba junto a él como siempre quiso, eran uno solo, su cuerpo era explorado al máximo y sólo basto un empujón mas para que su ser emitiera el agua viva que escondía dentro de sí, para tratar de alcanzar las estrellas y ver el milagro de la creación élfica por el mismo.

Y así con los ojos cerrados, sintió segundo después como es que la semilla de la raza humana le invadía, el calor dentro de él se encendió aun mas,  percibió como un aliento cálido y aliviado rozaba sus orejas, sus sentidos se aguzaron, la luz de sus ojos se encendió, su boca se abrió un poco para terminar en una dulce sonrisa, su aliento fue expulsado y su cabeza cayó soñadoramente sobre el brazo fornido de su amante, sus cabellos le escondieron y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, una furtiva hacia su último recorrido. Su cuerpo aún seguía unido a él, que le estampaba ligeros besos en su espalda, que respiraba lastimosamente en su nuca, el sudor que empapaba al mortal le impregnó un momento. Todo había terminado.

- Te amo, Legolas. ¿Escuchaste? Te amo…

Pero Legolas no respondió.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Bueno, tal vez fue la atmósfera, pero me ayudó mucho la canción de "Take my breath away" de Berlín, es esa de Top Gun con Tom Cruise._

Take my breath away

From Berlin

Watching every motion 

In my foolish lover's game 

On this endless ocean 

Finally lovers know no shame 

Turning and returning 

To some secret place inside 

Watching in slow motion 

As you turn around and say 

Take my breath away 

Take my breath away 

Watching I keep waiting 

Still anticipating love 

Never hesitating 

To become the fated ones 

Turning and returning 

To some secret place to hide 

Watching in slow motion 

As you turn to me and say 

Take my breath away 

Take my breath away 

Through the hourglass I saw you 

In time you slipped away 

When the mirror crashed I called you 

And turned to hear you say 

If only for today 

I am unafraid 

Take my breath away 

Take my breath away 

Watching every motion 

In this foolish lover's game 

Haunted by the notion 

Somewhere there's a love in flames 

Turning and returning 

To some secret place inside 

Watching in slow motion 

As you turn my way and say 

Take my breath away 

Take my breath away


End file.
